Complicated
by moooooonk
Summary: Dari waktu itu memupuskan khayalan, yang tertanam sudah terpangkas. Tanpa latar belakang pasti, yang rumit sudah menyebar memutuskan yang tersambung. Tidak ada lagi, sampai ego tak kuat di jerujinya hingga mencapai titik terang baru dalam genggaman yang sama.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Genres : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**.  
**

**_Complicated_  
**

.

.

.

Dari waktu itu memupuskan khayalan, yang tertanam sudah terpangkas. Tanpa latar belakang pasti, yang rumit sudah menyebar memutuskan yang tersambung. Tidak ada lagi, sampai ego tak kuat di jerujinya.

.

.

Hari yang sama, dengan keributan dari tingkah setiap siswa remaja itu. Dikelas tanpa memperdulikan seorang guru yang menghentakkan kapur dipapan tulis, semuanya tak terkendali. Hanya beberapa dengan kesadaran yang masih berniat menyalin di lembar yang mengisi penuh meja mereka. Termasuk gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia membiarkan tangannya bergerak menyalin deretan rumus yang memuakkan, hanya mengalihkan dari tatapan yang selalu menahan nafasnya. Dia tak menyukai sejak saat itu, memilih mengacuhkan hanya satu cara tanpa jalan keluar.

Tiap hari dimulai sejak hari itu, tatapan itu memberatkan Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasinya untuk jarak yang dekat. Hinata menghela mengingat betapa dinginnya sikap Sasuke sejak hari itu. Mereka sudah berakhir.

Berakhir diantara damainya suasana sore itu, terus memutar di pikiran Hinata. Sore itu, bukan seharusnya keputusan itu keluar. Dia menyadari perasaannya masih sama pada Sasuke, entah bagaimana orang itu. Hanya kesiapan yang memutuskan genggaman tangan mereka. Untuk apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Hinata mencoba menerima.

"Kita putus," Hinata bisa mengingat bagaimana Sasuke mengatakannya. Pandangannya tak berubah saat itu, masih hangat walau keyakinan terlanjur pudar. Betapa sulitnya untuk sesuatu yang terlanjur memuncak, Hinata tak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang dikehendaki. Untuk akhir itu, kepalanya hanya meyetujui pernyataan Sasuke.

Hinata bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke saat itu, sulit untuk mengartikan. Tangan mereka masih menggenggam, hingga detik yang berlanjut kedua tangan itu terlepas. Jarak yang sama untuk kebiasaan yang mereka lalui, kini berbeda dengan kepastian yang buram. Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke dihadapannya, Sasuke berbalik. Hingga melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata.

Sore itu, untuk penyebab yang tidak diketahui keduanya. Hinata masih berdiri menyadari kenyataan, hubungan yang terikat kini terlepas. Kebingungan tak menggerakkannya untuk segera mencapai rumah. Cahaya jingga yang merayapi tubuhnya, memperjelas beningnya. Kali itu, bukan terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi terlanjur meremukkan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. Sudah tiga bulan sejak hari itu, pintu pertemanan yang Hinata buka tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Ya cukup dengan cara itu, Hinata menerima penolakan Sasuke. Tapi satu tingkah mengusik Hinata, Hinata terganggu dengan tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyatakan, tapi entah alasan apalagi yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

Bel berdering menyadarkan Hinata, waktu jam pelajaran itu telah usai. Hinata memasukkan peralatan tulisnya di laci meja. Dengan segera Hinata keluar dari kelas itu disertai bekal yang digenggamnya. Hinata masih merasakan tatapan Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan, Hinata tetap berjalan hingga mencapai koridor yang dipenuhi puluhan murid yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hinata-chan!," Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara, matanya menangkap gadis dengan rambut pirang sedang melambaikan tangannya dan menghampirinya. Yamanaka Ino namanya, teman yang Hinata anggap cukup dekat dengannya.

"Kau buru-buru sekali, mau makan di halaman samping bersamaku?" tawar Ino seraya menunjukkan bekalnya dihadapan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah, cepat Hinata! Aku tak mau berlama-lama berada di koridor sempit ini," Ino bersuara lagi, kali ini salah satu tangannya menarik tangan Hinata.

.

Langit cerah tanpa awan kini terlindungi dengan dedaunan pohon yang menyembunyikan Hinata dan Ino dari kecerahan pagi. Ino segera membuka kotak bekalnya diikuti dengan Hinata. Ino tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata tampak tenang.

"Aku tak yakin kalau Sasuke yang memutuskanmu. Sampai hari ini, dia masih terus memperhatikanmu dikelas," ujar Ino. Hinata yang mendengarnya menatap wajah Ino, dia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"A-aku tidak berbohong," balas Hinata dengan tangannya yang kini bersiap mengantarkan suapan pertama di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau berbohong, hanya saja jika kupikirkan lagi Sasuke masih berharap padamu," jelas Ino, matanya masih memandang Hinata tanpa memperdulikan bekalnya.

"Kenapa tidak membuktikannya? Hinata, kau masih menyukainya?" lanjut Ino, entah kenapa Ino tertarik untuk membahas hal ini.

"Ka-kami sudah be-berakhir," Hinata berucap berusaha melanjutkan makannya yang sedikit terganggu.

Ino berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya, setidaknya perasaan tidak enak menyadarkannya. Memang bukan urusannya untuk mencampuri urusan Hinata, dia menghela memandang Hinata.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Ino yang akhirnya berniat menyantap bekalnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Ino, senyum tipis tak luput dari wajahnya. Memang sudah berakhir, itu kenyataan yang diyakini Hinata.

.

Bel pulang sudah lama berlalu, kegiatan tambahan menahan Hinata untuk pulang tepat waktu. Diruang kesenian itu, dimana Hinata duduk dihadapan sebuah kanvas. Tangannya masih berkerja menggores setiap keunggulannya. Matanya menyadari saat itu, keheningan diresapi karena hanya Hinata yang masih berada diruangan itu.

Berapa banyak rerumputan tinggi yang saling berdempet yang tercipta karena tangannya. Sebuah karya, rerumputan tinggi dengan latar biru dibelakangnya. Hinata belum menikmatinya, warna biru cerah yang dipakainya tak mengubah mata Hinata. Masih tak terjangkau, Hinata tak mendapatkan apa yang ditujunya.

Hinata menghela nafas, tangannya berhenti bergerak dan berniat meninggalkan kanvas dengan hasil yang belum sempurna itu. Sebelum beranjak, Hinata memandang lama lukisannya. Tak ada sebuah makna walau dirinya berusaha memberi. Terasa sulit untuk hari ini. Hinata melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Perlahan melewati koridor yang sepi, Hinata menyesapi setiap sudut yang dilewatinya. Ini tahun kedua ia sekolah disitu, masih tertinggal memori saat matanya diraih Sasuke. Awal kesejukkan yang dirasa Hinata, untuk beberapa waktu. Masih tertutup untuk suatu kejelasan, yang rumit walau seharusnya tidak.

Tak banyak disadarinya dalam perjalanan pulang, matahari sudah dibatasnya. Langit jingga serasa menatap Hinata, memunculkan bayangan dari tubuhnya. Hinata bisa mengingat waktu itu, kini langkahnya terhenti. Ditempat yang sama, Hinata terdiam dengan perasaan yang tak jelas. Jalan setapak yang sepi, ini terakhirnya.

"Kau bahkan tak menanyakan kenapa,"

Suara yang dikenal Hinata, Hinata yakin itu bukan khayalannya. Hinata menoleh, dan sosok itu berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," nama itu terucap begitu saja, ini terlalu menyulitkan walau ada sesuatu yang bergejolak. Kini keduanya saling menatap, tatapan yang sama untuk akhir itu. Sore yang kini dihadiri Hinata bukan pengulangan untuk ingatan yang lalu.

Masih bertahan dalam tatapan, tak ada satu pun kata yang berniat di ucapkan. Sasuke memilih mengalihkan tatapannya, matahari yang belum menghilang adalah pelariannya. Dia tak peduli dengan keputusannya, bukan kesengajaan bertemu Hinata di perjalanan pulang. Dan perkataannya barusan bukan suatu rencana.

Hinata beralih menatap ujung sepatunya, entah sebuah rencana atau takdir yang menyamai waktu lalu. Tak ada bocoran untuk kali ini. Hinata masih melihat bayangan Sasuke, Sasuke belum pergi. Masih belum memunculkan jalan, niat untuk pergi terus memaksa Hinata. Ini bukan yang terbaik, sama atau tidak Hinata tak bisa memaksakan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke masih dalam pandangannya. "Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun, a-aku harus se-segera pu-," Hinata terkejut, perkataannya terhenti saat pelukan mengekang tubuhnya.

Semuanya dalam kesadaran, Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya. Tak ada penolakan yang berani Hinata keluarkan. Terlanjur dalam rasa yang tak berubah, Hinata menerima pelukan Sasuke. Sekian lama yang dihabiskan, Hinata tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Datang tertiba dan memeluknya, Hinata mencoba meresapi.

.

Disini keduanya terhenti. Disebuah taman umum yang tak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya, Hinata duduk di salah satu ayunan yang tersedia di tempat itu. Gelap mulai menghidupkan cahaya lampu jalanan, Hinata memandang langit yang masih menyisakan warna jingga.

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Hinata menyodorkan minuman kaleng, Hinata menerimanya seraya mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak berniat membukanya, mata Hinata memandang Sasuke yang kini tengah meneguk minumannya. Kini Sasuke memilih duduk di ayunan sebelah Hinata, suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa menerimanya?" Sasuke kali ini memilih bersuara, tatapannya tak memandang Hinata. Sebaliknya, Hinata menoleh dan tak bersuara menatap Sasuke.

Hinata menangkap maksud Sasuke, hanya kebimbangan menahannya bersuara. Minuman kaleng ditangannya kini menjadi genggaman rasa gugup yang menghampiri Hinata. Ini memojokkannya, Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan kebisuannya.

Terlewati begitu saja, ini menguras bagi Sasuke. Kebodohannya saat memilih pilihan yang salah, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Langkahnya menjauhi Hinata, lagi Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata memberanikan suaranya. Menyadari Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya membuat Hinata sadar tak ada lagi kesempatan. Semuanya masih sama, sejak pertama untuk sekarang rasa itu masih sama.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan melihat kini Hinata berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan jarak yang belum jauh, Sasuke merasa perlu menghakimi dirinya sendiri. Mata keduanya bertemu, untuk keterangan yang buram tak menyulitkan menghantarkan pandangan itu.

"A-aku mencoba tak me-memaksakan. Jika aku me-menolak, a-aku me-memaksa perasaan Sasuke-kun ke-kepadaku," Hinata terengah menahan sesuatu yang terasa meledak. Matanya beralih dari mata Sasuke, kesekian kali Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Aku tak punya alasan mengatakannya," Sasuke berucap dengan matanya yang masih mengarah pada Hinata. Langkahnya mengurangi jarak dari sebelumnya, Hinata bisa melihat bayangan Sasuke yang menyatu dengan bayangannya. Hinata mendongak mempertemukan kembali tatapannya.

"Maaf," jelas Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke kini mengurangi jarak diantara keduanya. Wajah Sasuke begitu jelas walau tubuhnya membelakangi cahaya. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata. Sebuah genggaman memudarkan segalanya, hangat yang sama melewati ingatan yang terpendam. Hinata tak dapat mengurung lagi, hingga pelukan membenamkan wajahnya.

Tak ada lagi keraguan, Sasuke memahami perasaannya. Hanya leburan ketidakpastian yang merenggut segalanya, Sasuke menyesapi keharuman Hinata. Hinata tak membalas pelukan Sasuke, hanya satu tangan Sasuke yang melekatnya, untuk yang lain terus menggenggam tangan Hinata.

.

Tidak ada lagi warna lain selain kegelapan malam yang meluasi langit, malam yang tak terduga. Kaitan itu tak teputus, keduanya saling menggenggam menyalurkan untuk sebuah kata yang membiuskan. Berjalan perlahan menunda waktu untuk ego yang meluap, keduanya menikmati masing-masing langkah yang mempersempit jarak rumah.

Hinata memuculkan rona yang sama dalam tundukkannya, Sasuke tak mengubah pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau se-selalu me-memperhatikanku di ke-kelas?" Hinata berucap dengan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Sasuke tak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Hinata, langkahnya terhenti hingga menyadarkan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke, tak ada perubahan dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Satu tarikan di tangan yang masih tergenggam, menghilangkan ketenangan di dada Hinata. Yang lembut terasa menekan di bibirnya, tak berlangsung lama namun meninggalkan rona merah di wajah Hinata. Ciuman singkat yang Sasuke berikan, merubah suasana dengan degupan yang berbeda.

"Itu kesalahanku," jawab Sasuke. Kakinya melangkah dengan tangannya yang menarik tangan Hinata dalam kesadaran pemilik yang belum pulih. Sasuke bisa melihat dari ekor matanya, wajah putih Hinata yang bercampur dengan rona merah. Tak berubah, itu yang diyakini Sasuke.

.

.

Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan jejak dengan gesekan langkah, dengan permulaan baru untuk keyakinan kuat yang tertanam. Hanya perasaan namun genggaman itu semakin mengerat, menafsirkan semuanya walau rumit untuk mencari keterangan.

Raga keduanya menjauh diikuti dengan bayangan yang memamerkan pada temaram cahaya. Dalam kelanjutan sebuah awal, esok akan lebih terang.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Fic yang jadi karena bosan wahaha sikapnya Sasuke gaje banget saya rasa, alurnya juga masalah ya hehe -_-a bikin saya nge-freak sendiri setelah baca ulang haha ~ well, terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca, maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dsb semoga mudah dimengerti ._.v  
**_


End file.
